


| Beautiful | Hinata Shoyo x Reader

by Sneyr (Florboo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florboo/pseuds/Sneyr
Summary: Beautiful was a concept you never understood, until Hinata came into your life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hinata Shoyo x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	| Beautiful | Hinata Shoyo x Reader

You didn’t find too many things to be Beautiful.

It wasn’t a word you used often, simply opting for interesting, or just “pretty”. It wasn’t like people usually understood, opting for judging and thinking your sense of beauty was fucked up.

image  
“Hey (y/n)! Look at this!” Hinata’s excited voice ringed in your ears. “It’s beautiful!” He exclaimed, admiring the blues and greens portraying a turbulent sea.

You barely registered the painting, too caught up in the way his brown whiskey eyes shined with excitement. Nodding absentmindedly, you responded.

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice I guess” You replied, not really caring about the art piece in front of you.

“Come on (y/n)! You didn’t even glance at it!” He whined as you just laughed, shaking your head at his antics. His hair was pretty under the warm coffee shop lights and you almost felt your mood lightening as you noticed how it seemed to shine even brighter when he turned to you once again. “I don’t understand how can you not like this” He muttered under his breath.

You had heard the same thing a thousand times before.

Celebritys with the reputation of being pretty to a godlike level were just okay in your standars, not really interesting in your taste. Music was good, but it never brought you to tears, food presentation were nice, but you just wanted to eat.

In the same way they couldn’t understand your sense of beauty, you could not understand society’s obsession with it. How was that it impact in people’s routine? Was it just a desperate attempt to distract themselves of their own boring life?

Surrounded by a singing crowd, you suppressed a sigh. The chorus of the most recent number 1 pop song blasting through the stadium’s speakers, almost everyone singing to it as they cheered on the players on court.

Weren’t they distracted by it? It was annoying even for you, and you didn’t need to concentrate.

Your eyes found Hinata in front of the net. The intensity in his eyes almost intimidating. He had grown a few inches since highschool, but he still caught everyone’s eye for being the shorted in the court.

The ball got into his side and he trotted back, having a running start, preparing himself to jump, almost as if it was a need deep within him. You watched amazed as he elevated in the air, his body going above the net and being almost suspended there for a few moments.

A breath got caught in your throat at the sight, a warm feeling spreading in your chest, a tingling sensation accompanying it. Hinata landed after successfully scoring a point and you could breathe again, your mouth that was slightly open at the view of him celebrating, dancing for a moment to the song.

He turned to you and smiled, waving slightly, as if to say “Did you see what I did?”

Smiling, you held up your thumbs in the air, congratulating him with the same excitement as the rest of the crowd, heart swelling with pride at him.

You concluded that maybe beauty wasn’t something you could enjoy. People were right, you were incapable of finding the beauty in life, and even if it was ridiculous, you felt almost like you had lost something. As if you were displaced from the rest of the world.

The pale early morning’s light entered from the cracks of the blinds, slightly blinding you. It was too early to function, and it was saying much, since you were an early bird.

Groggily you turned to the side, scooting closer to your partner’s body, the warmth irradiating from Hinata something you appreciated specially in the colder nights like that day.

Your eyes opened a fraction and the sight in front left you speechless.

Hinata was lying on his side, facing you. His eyebrows relaxed as the rest of his expression, a hand snaking under his pillow while the other was resting under his cheek. A few locks of his orange hair falling into his forehead.

Just like that, sound asleep, he was beautiful.

In that exact moment, finally you could understand every single song, every single painting, and every single motivation their creators had when they decided to make them. Because right there in that moment, the sensations that Hinata ignited in you made you feel bad for the rest of the world, who were incapable to experience it like you could, almost to the point where you wanted to share a little of it with them..

Tears stung your eyes as you marvelled at this foreign concept of beautiful you finally discovered. You extended your hand across the mattress and brush the hair away, felling the smooth skin of his forehead against your fingers.

Hinata stirred in his sleep, getting closer to you and throwing his arm heavily around you, pulling you closer to him.

With your head against his chest you delivered a light kiss in the spot between his collarbones, muttering a “Beautiful” as you tried to imprint this feeling in your memory.

From there on you started to wake up earlier just to experience a little bit more of that beauty you only found in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some mindless fluff I wrote instead of studying, because I’m the queen of procrastinating ;u;.
> 
> And if you think this kind of people does not exist let me tell you that i was inspired by one of my closest friends who happens to be just like this.


End file.
